The Research Training/Education Core is led by Dr. Brenda Latham-Sadler, Associate Professor of Family and Community Medicine, and Dr. Kristen Hairston, Assistant Professor of Internal Medicine (Endocrinology) and Dr. Sonia Crandall, Professor of Family and Community Medicine. Dr. Latham-Sadler also serves as Associate Dean in the Office of Students Services, and Dr. Latham-Sadler and Dr. Hairston are actively engaged with students in the WFHS medical school, physician assistant program, and biomedical doctoral research programs.